


HIS

by tatteredspider



Series: Vampire meets haunted Mage meets Werewolf [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Fenris, Werewolf Fenris, haunted mage anders, he really does, justice tries his best, mention of non-concensual drug-use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: Fenris receives an odd text from Anders that has him flying off to protect what's his.





	HIS

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a screencap of a text convo that had these two jumping straight to my forebrain. Gotta love Pinterest for inspiration.
> 
> There is non-consensual drug use and touching/sexual assault so if that is triggering please do not read this. In the grand scheme of things it's non-descriptive but I like happy readers.

**_CrazyMage_ : Ugotta come! This place is amazeballs tonight! I think I saw a mermaid sucking face with Varric or something and OMG the pretzels tonight are just the best and the lights areso prettya dn you gotta come out comeo out you gotta!**

**_BigBadWolf_ : Are you drunk?**

**_CrazyMage_ : No**

**_BigBadWolf_ : Good**

**_CrazyMage:_ Pretty sure someone slipped me some ecstasy though**

  
  


Fenris stared down at his phone for a moment, the series of short texts lighting up the room around him, not realizing just how tightly he gripped it until he heard a faint cracking sound. _Venhedis_! This was definitely not a good thing. Someone could take advantage, someone could...his mage! _His!_

Wolf brain already taking over, Fenris shifted and was out the door without another thought. It probably would have been faster to drive from Hawk's Hightown house, where Fenris had begun staying more often than not lately, but then he would not have felt like he was _doing_ something. Running, running was doing something.

Hitting the border of Lowtown he paused briefly to scent the air. There. Faint over the smells of pedestrians, food, booze and other unsavoury things, was his mage. Sweat, arousal, liquor and a sickly sweet toxicity that had to be the narcotic. He followed it, unmindful of the fact that he was roaming as a wolf in the middle of the streets. His peripheral, elf brain, registered muffled cries and running feet, but wolf Fenris was on the move too quickly to care. His mage needed him. Now.

Music blared from speakers outside the bar, but he knew his quarry was within, so he nudged the door open with his head. The reek of a thousand scents assaulted his senses, causing the wolf to flinch momentarily but a cooling sensation settled around him, blocking much of the sensory input.

Justice. Anders' Spirit companion, it had to be. Ordinarily Fenris was not happy about the fact that the mage was haunted by the creature, but at this moment he found it difficult to complain. Of course, the Spirit was one of the reasons that the mage came to this horrible place. The lights and loud music, the press of warm bodies, was enough to drown out the creature's incessant presence, if only for a little while, so that the man could be alone in his own head. A pulling sensation from the Spirit had Fenris returning to the inside of the club.

The wolf scented the air once again, ignoring the gasps and cries of the college kids around him. Fear and confusion had been added to the mix of Anders' aroma, that had the wolf growling lowly in his throat. Humans moved aside as he stalked his prey, finding the mage at the back of the establishment, pushed up against a wall with a larger male running his hands...

The wolf didn't wait. He leapt, crashing into both men and sending them flying away in opposite directions. Fenris turned to go to his mage when he heard a low moan from the other direction. His wolf brain thus engaged for prey, he followed the sound to the human that had been rutting against his mage.

_His_.

The man was backing away, sliding on his ass and waving an arm in front as though that would ward off the monster approaching. Stupid human, as if he would ever back away from his prey now that he had the man's scent. No, he would destroy the foolish man that had dared to lay a hand on his-

“Fenris?”

In an instant, Fenris was at his mage's side, muzzle pressed up into the crook of his man's throat seeking comfort and the knowledge that he was all right, his prey immediately forgotten. Anders was so much more important. He huffed softly as arms reached around into his scruff and gripped tightly. With a moment's conscious thought, Fenris shifted to his elven form, bared skin suddenly chilled with the presence of Justice nearby. One good thing about his wolf form was that the Spirit's cold was muted with the thick fur. “Mage? Are you well?”

The mage began to giggle, soon moving on to laughter tinged with hysteria. “Maker, no! Please, just...get me out of here!”

Fenris nodded, shifting once again and presenting himself.

Anders' eyes, rimmed with red and tears, widened. “What? You want me to...ride you?” Fenris nodded his head, shaggy fur flying with his vehemence and Anders smiled ruefully. “Not how I usually like to ride you, but beggars can't be choosy, I guess.”

Fenris snorted with derision but was secretly optimistic. If his mage could make stupid jokes, perhaps he wasn't as bad off as Fenris had feared. With a finally snort and glare around the room at the petrified humans, the werewolf leapt for the door and freedom back into Lowtown with his mage.

_His_ mage.

_His._

 


End file.
